I Am
by C-Chan10
Summary: Um...I'm not sure what this is, it's a song fic, about Harper...uh...please R&R! please!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda, and I don't own the song "faint" which is use in this, that belongs to Linkin Park and all the other lucky devils that own it.  
  
I'm not sure what this is about. It's just a song fic really, I was bored and I had Meteora on, so I wrote this. Well, I hope you like it!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** I am  
  
A little bit of loneliness  
  
A little bit of disregard  
  
A handful of complaints  
  
But I can't help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars  
  
Harper sat in his quarters looking annoying and upset. He had been ordered to stay in his quarters by Trance, although he wasn't sure why he was taking orders from her, she was his friend, not his boss. He had complained and argued, but her decision was final, he had to stay there.  
  
I am  
  
What I want you to want  
  
What I want you to feel  
  
But it's like  
  
No matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
To just believe this is real  
  
The Nietzschean's had released a strange disease on board Andromeda. But for some strange reason, everyone was immune to it. *So why am I still made to stay in my quarters?* Harper asked himself silently, of course he already knew the answer, his weak immune system answered that.  
  
So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend I'm not  
  
But I'll always be here  
  
'Cause you're all I got  
  
Why did he have to be the one plagued with the weak immune system? It made him weak - that's all he was, a weakling. A pathetic little boy that no one would listen to, he was sick of it. Everyone took advantage of him, like he was nothing to them bit a little fix it man.  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage any more  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
It was like a little man had climbed up his nose in the middle of the night, and flicked all his defence switches off. Then stuck a big "all diseases welcome" sign on his forehead. He didn't like it, it made him paranoid to know that he is weaker than the rest of the crew.  
  
I am  
  
A little bit of insecure  
  
A little unconfident  
  
'Cause you don't understand  
  
I do what I can  
  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
  
He knew he'd have Rommie on his back if he even tried to leave his quarters, she'd tell Beka, and Beka would lecture him about not getting in the way whilst they sorted something out. Yeah right, Beka just wanted him out of the way so he didn't get ill.  
  
I am  
  
What you never want to say  
  
But I've never had a doubt  
  
It's like no matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
For once just to hear me out  
  
It was always the same. Harper might get sick, Harper is sick, Harper needs an injection to stop himself getting sick. He'd had so many different immunisation jabs this year he felt like a lab rat. How many different diseases were there in space?  
  
So I let go  
  
Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here  
  
'Cause you're all I got  
  
You'd think, with a huge warship like this, there would be someway of stopping diseases from getting onto the ship! Wait...That was it! He'd build some sort of...Air system, so stop the diseases from them. But there was already an air filtering system on Andromeda, so all he would have to do is upgrade it!  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage any more  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Harper sketched out a few plans, then an idea came into his head. What if he connected some of the internal defences to the air filters, and set them so that any bacterial substance that passes through them would trigger an alarm! Of course he'd have to talk to Dylan about it first.  
  
No  
  
Hear me out now  
  
Your gonna listen to me  
  
Like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
Harper left his quarters, and jogged to command feeling better then he did earlier. He realised why he hadn't ditched this crew and gone to live on a planet with some babes, (one reason he probably wouldn't find any babes...or a planet for that matter) but they were his friends and he needed them! 


End file.
